Never Do Your Own Stunts
by mydogblue
Summary: What happens when David, not Mulder, wakes up in Deadalive? Complete.


A/N

© 1013 Productions.

Rated Teen for language.

Spoilers from Deadalive.

Takes place in the hospital room where Scully is reunited with Mulder.

xxxx

"Oh my God, don't do that to me..."

_The words escaped her mouth, and all I could do was ask again._

"W-who are you?"

"Mulder, it's me..." she answered, her voice, breaking.

"...Gill, I thought you stopped calling me that 8 seasons ago." I replied, smiling my way through pain.

"Do you have any idea what you've been through?" She was crying. My God, what the hell did I do now.

"Hey, woah, easy there, I was just kidding..."

"Kidding? Mulder, you were kidding?"

"Quit calling me Mulder, Gillian... wait- w-why are you the one crying? _I'm _the one who got ran over by a car..."

"Ran over by a car?! You've been missing for months, oh God, this can't be happening... Mulder it's me, Scully."

_At this moment, I was convinced she'd gone off the edge. Sure Gill was crazy, in a good way; but this time, she was downright delusional!_

"Alright, _Scully_... you mind telling me where my wife and kids are?"

"_Fox_..."

_Oh shit. Gillian don't do this now._

"Look... I feel like crap. I know that this is your way of trying to make me feel better, and believe me, I _appreciate_ it, but seriously, where are they?"

"Mulder, who?"

"Miller, West... Tea?"

"_Tea_..."

"_Leoni_"

_She laughed. What in the hell was that for?_

"Jesus Mulder, after all you've been through, how can you manage to still have a sense of humor?"

_A sense of humor?! I just got ran over by a damn car. As if things were going great enough, a new visitor entered the room._

"Robert?"

"It's John, Agent Mulder, John Doggett."

"Aw no, not you too?!"

"What's the matter with him?" he turned to Gillian.

"Mulder has a _different _sense of humor..." she replied

"Can some one please tell me what the heck is going on?!"

"Agent Mulder, you've been through hell lately, I suggest you rest up, cause when get out of that hospital bed, I'm gonna kick your ass." Mitch said as he walked in the room, gun in one hand, phone in the other.

"My. name. is. DAVID!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

_I had just about enough, I was ready to run out of the hospital and to God knows where, but all of a sudden..._

"Ah, ooh, ow..." Gillian bent over, she was visibly in pain, and visibly _pregnant_.

"Agent Scully, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, the baby's just been acting up lately."

"Let me get a nurse to-"

"No, I'm _fine_."

"Alright. Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes is in the lobby, she needs to speak with you."

_As Robert and Mitch exited the room, Gillian took a seat next to the hospital bed. All I could do was stare at her bulging stomach, witnessing the growth of new life within her._

"Y-your pregnant, again?"

"What do you mean _again_?"

"Where's Piper and Oscar?"

"Who's Piper and Oscar?"

"Are you going to keep answering my questions with another question?"

"Mulder, what has gotten into you?"

"I take that as a _yes_"

"Oh, ow" she held her stomach and grimaced in pain. I decided it was best if I played along.

"Alright Gill- _Scully_, when did- _how _did you get pregnant?"

"What do you mean _how_ did I get pregnant? Mulder, you know very well how women get pregnant."

"But I thought that you weren't.. and that it was taken from you, and... _wait a sec_... just what _exactly_ are you implying?" 

_And with that, the tears started falling from her eyes again. I took her hand, recalling back to the last time I held it for real._

"I can't..." I let go as guilt spread throughout my body.

"Mulder, you can't what?"

"I'm _married_ Gillian, we can't go down this road."

"What the hell are you talking about? Oh, Tea Leoni right..." she answered half crying half smiling.

"I-I'm serious..."

"And the father of my baby is Assistant Director Walter Skinner, I'm serious too Mulder." she said laughing at her own joke. "After 8 years together, I thought you'd know that my first name is _Dana_, not _Gillian_.

xxxx

_I awoke in pain, the sun shining through the curtains of my hospital room, surrounded by machines, flowers, dozens of 'get well soon' cards, and-_

"Scully?"

She smiled, " David you look like crap. Never do your own stunts again."

_The audacity of this woman._

"Gillian?"

She nodded, "Tea went to get Miller's homework from school; I have Piper watching the kids in the lobby."

"Please tell me your not pregnant..."

"You've suddenly become Mr. Chatty for someone who's been in a coma for three days. No, I am _not _pregnant, what makes you think that?"

"Nothing... I- uh- I had the strangest dream..."

"Oh, Robert, Mitch, and Annabeth stopped by this morning, and the rest of your family arrived yesterday."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three days."__

She'd been here the whole damn time.

"Why Gillian?"

"It's what Scully would've done."

_And with that I took her hand in mine, without any guilt in the world._

xxxx 

A/N

Hope you guys liked it! Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about the 1997 project. We finished the storyboard, and now we're in the process of editing/writing and coming up with ideas for the sequel. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Constructive criticism's great too. ©Chloe&Blue


End file.
